Awaiting
by MoonlitHourglass
Summary: Living in a modern world, Kagome, a secret but humble heiress, and Inuyasha, a general layabout find themselves in a romantic mess. Heartache, mistakes and misunderstandings, tragedy! **LEMON/INTIMACY**
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_"I still love you. I just ... I lost control."_

_"You swore ..."_

As she fished her hand into her bag and dug around for the keys to the apartment she shared, a jolt of excitement ran across her face, leaving a blush and grin. Her eyes shut briefly, images of the two of them rolling around on the wooden floor, laughing hysterically and falling into silence in each other's arms, staring through each other with knowing smiles. She couldn't count how many times he'd brushed her black curls out of her face, how many times he'd whispered "I love you." against her lips, how many times ... how many times.

When she'd finally found them and yanked her hand out, she was so excited she had to take a couple of deep breaths before shoving the key into the lock and bursting through the door.

"Baby, I'm h-..." Her words came to a harsh stop, breath caught in her throat as she ceased to breathe for a few seconds as she took in the scene before her. At her feet, with his arms wrapped around a blonde haired beauty, lay the one and only thing she smiled for, the one and only thing she'd opened up her heart to. Her entire body froze, something inside her felt like it was about to implode, or combust, or seize up and rupture.  
>They stirred at her feet, and as he stretched out his arms and legs with a grunt, her bag dropped from her weak arms and made a thud on the floor, breaking his half-sleepy state. His eyes peeled open, widening as they took in the blurred vision in front of them.<p>

"Shit..."

She just stood there, her breath returning in short pants before the stinging sensation in her eyes brought her back to reality, where she was already hurting, like a punch to the gut that had winded her and ripped something inside. He sat up, the beauty rolling out of his arms and hitting her head on the leg of the overturned coffee table. She woke with a groan, rubbing her head and sitting up beside him, kissing one of his broad shoulders, still sleepy, all in one confused combination. He flinched away, looking from her to the black haired vision. She stood there, not saying a word, realising what was going on before straightening up, picking up her bag and clearing her throat. The beauty looked up, her eyes narrowing as she scrambled up, gathering her things and bolting out the door before they both could blink.

"I can explain," he choked, his eyelids stuttering as his brain cogs turned, trying to conjure up a reasonable sentence. She looked at him, her face impasssive and pale, and nodded slowly, waiting.  
>"I ... I was drunk, a-and-" his words were cut off by the cold chuckle she drew from her lungs, her face still unreadable. In silence, she brushed her hair behind one ear, cleared her throat and turned for the door. He was on his feet in no time, grabbing her arm and turning her around.<p>

"You've got to listen to me-"

"Have I?" her voice wavered a little as she stared straight into his amber gaze. His silver hair fell into his face briefly before he brushed it away irritatedly. She looked down around their feet, scattered around them were empty condom packets, too many to count, and seemingly enough for one weekend. She said nothing, yanking her arm away and walking out the door without a scene. Of course, he followed her, yanking at her arm again and pressing her against the wall in a swift movement this time.

"Why aren't you upset? Why aren't you crying?" he interrogated her, his face in hers and something clouding up in his eyes.

"Is that what you want?" she was calm, collected. He just looked at her, confusion engulfing his handsome face. "You want me to scream and cry and throw accusations at you? I walk in, I see you laying there with another girl, I make up my mind for myself. It's clear, there is no explanation you can give." He let go of her arm, taking a few steps back with horrified confusion on his face.

"Show me you love me." he demanded, his voice low and hushed. She shook her head, smoothing out the creases from the arm of her shirt.

"You're pathetic." she spat, the first bit of emotion she'd shown in the time they'd been doing this. She turned on her heels and click clacked down the long hallway, starting to fume. He sank against the wall, resting his head in his hands and staring at his naked lower half, tears blurring his vision. The look in her dull brown eyes left him shivering, feeling small.

She slammed the door of her Ford Fiesta, jamming the key into the ignition and turning it harder than she intended. The engine roared to life and receded to a gentle purr. She sat there and gripped the steering wheel, staring out at the building she'd called home for the last year and a half.

The stinging sensation in her eyes returned as her face morphed, pain now visible on her feminine features. The tears came pouring out, dotting grey spots on her pencil skirt that hugged her slim but curvacious figure. She began to sob, pressing her head against the steering wheel and panting so hard when she drew breath is squeaked a little. Her hands tightened against the plastic leather of the wheel, her mind falling into a dream-like state as her sobbing became more desperate.

She was 23, successful and heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, glad that's over ^_^;<strong>

**This is the first story I've ever uploaded, sooo please be as harsh as you can be with criticism!**

**Many thanks, and more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One month earlier.

"I don't want you to go." a masculine voice whined. "A month is just too long and I'll miss you- I need you!"

Kagome chuckled and tossed a shirt in Inuyasha's face, her well kept figure hugged by the skintight grey pencil skirt that clasped her hips. He watched, not removing his eyes from her tight backside as she walked in and out of the room of the small big city apartment.

"I know, but I've _got_ to go, remember?" her voice was melodic, young yet serious as she called from the bathroom. When she wandered back into the room and leant over her black suitcase filled to the brim with clothing, shoes and other such necessities and pulled the white vest and shirt she'd thrown earlier off the bed, sliding them on with a sigh, one after the other. He simply watched her, laying in the sheets with a tangled mane of silver hair. He didn't want her to go, and, of course, she didn't want to go either, but being the romantic type she believed in the whole "absence makes the heart grow fonder" stuff. She came to terms with the fact that being a newly promoted fabric consultant demanded a considerable amount of travelling once you really got into it, and now that she had, and the money was good, she appeared to have no choice.

"I'll come with you then- it's a whole month. Think of the fun we could have, we could see Tokyo and get out of this hell-hole, baby."

She looked up at him from tucking in her vest, shaking her head and chuckling again, a light sound that reminded him of somewhere peaceful. Her lips curved into a small smile as she watched him laying there, staring at the ceiling with his dream-filled eyes. He'd always wanted to leave the dull city life of Boston, visit the bright lights and hustle and bustle of Tokyo. The couple had made plans to go together this summer, together as their first holiday as an item, but now that she was going without him the idea seemed to fade a little in his mind.

"Inuyasha, I like this place, you get cheap take out and free cable. Tokyo's nothing compared to what we have here." she teased, slipping a pair of black slingbacks onto her feet. He scrunched up his face, the way he would when he knew she was teasing, making his nose crinkle up. She crossed over to the side he was laying on, bending to kiss him on the smooth skin of his forehead. The stubble sprouting from his chin and the way he laid there with such confidence tickled at her soft spots, making her smile at his rugged image. But since he wasn't going to see her for a while, he thought he'd take this as his last chance to slip in the last minute love-making before they had to leave for the airport. His large hands seized her hips as she came closer, pulling her onto the bed and dragging her beside him before rolling onto his side. Their eyes met and she giggled, shying away from his kisses before he began planting wet ones up and down her slendder neck, nibbling at her earlobe and listening to her bouncing giggle.

"Stop, I ... I can't do this right now." the last part said in giggles, "we'll miss the flight!"

"I'm not even going." his voice rumbled quietly in her ear. She stiffened up at the tickle of his breath on her skin, the rough caress of the stubble on her face.

"You know ... if we get into this right now ... I-I'll miss my plane." her breath trembled a little as she spoke, trying her damndest to keep a straight voice. "We've ... already done it ... twice today..."

He caught the little tremor of her resistance weakening, smiling smugly against her ridiculously pale skin. He pulled his head away, staring down at her. After planting a wet kiss on her lips he rolled off the bed, stretching his arms out either side of him, his yawn sounding like a mute trying to speak. Kagome sat up and watched the muscles on his naked body come to life. He always did have what she considered to be a good body, none of those rock hard abs and ridiculously solid pecs. He was slim, toned and slightly hairy.  
>She slid off the bed and snaked her arms around his waist, pressing her hands against his olive skin and her cheek into his back. The full length mirror at the end of the wall stood there, reflecting the smile on her face before it morphed into a grin, reflecting him standing and staring out the window with that dreamy look in his eyes still manifesting itself in them. She sighed heavily, kissing his skin softly and sliding her eyes shut.<p>

They used to be so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's chapter two! Some of you may be a little confused, but all will be explained later on ^_^.<strong>

**I'll try to upload a chapter every night, but I'm not making any promises!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

3 Hours later

"I'll see you in three days, okay?" Kagome smiled at him, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. She'd made a promise to herself that she wouldn't cry, she was stronger than that, but she wouldn't have been surprised if Inuyasha started blubbering like a baby. He pulled her close and hugged her, the tightest hug he'd ever given her, so tight it made her slap his shoulder to let her go.

"The time will pass so quickly." she assured him. His hand snaked into her hair when he pulled her head in for a kiss, the last bit of passion he'd get for a long time. From Kagome, anyway.  
>She had to pull herself away gently,and he responded with a despaired groan.<br>"It's only three days, don't be silly."

They didn't seem to notice the drone of busy life scuttering around them; people marching to their gates, security scouring the crowds for any funny business, the lazy voice of the woman on the tannoy announcing flight delays and cancellations. Inyuasha nodded, stroking her face once more before sporting his usual scowl. He walked her to the waiting area for her plane, but was almost immediately stopped by the blonde woman behind the counter. Kagome turned to go, pulling out her ticket and passport from her hand luggage and handing it over for a quick check, and soon after recieved a nod.

"Enjoy your flight, madam."  
>"Thank you."<p>

She turned once more, waving at her grumpy boyfriend and blowing him a kiss. He winked at her and shoved his hands into his pockets, watching her hips sway the way they always did when she walked away.

Sigh.

When she was out of sight, Inyasha ventured back into the hustle and bustle of the airport, walked past the many cafes and confectionary stalls of the vast building complex. Wanting a moment alone with his thoughts, he wandered into a small cafe, surprisingly empty, and sat at a small table in the corner. The drab decor of the place was perfect for him to think over what he'd do over the next three days with the place to himself, a fridge full of beer and no current job. Bliss.

"Excuse me ..."  
>A voice came from the til, light and timid. Inyasha looked up.<br>"A-are ... are you waiting for somebody?"

He sat up in his seat, suddenly full of interest.  
>"Uh, no ... are you?"<p>

The girl behind the til looked at him with slight confusement, then broke into a smile.

"No, I ... I work here." she giggled lightly. Inuyasha nodded, his face easing up a little as he studied her pretty, young face.

After hours of sitting alone, occasionally looking up at the girl serving, Inyasha stood and left. His first destination was the bathroom, then the car park. He fumbled for his keys in his pocket, pulled them out and shoved them into the lock. Before he got in, he heard the same voice again.

"Well, okay ... No, I-I'm sure I ca- ... okay ... yeah ... bye."

_Click._  
><em>Sigh<em>.

"You alright?"

The girl turned and saw the same silver haired man she'd spoken to earlier, and smiled again.

"Yeah, just ... kinda stuck on how to get home. M-my boyfriend's gotta go somewhere."

Inuyasha paused for a moment, thinking it over.

"Want a ride?"

The two young adults burst into the dim light of the apartment, giggling and stumbling all over the place. Inuyasha felt for the light, but she found it before he did.

"So ..."

She seemed much more confident than the girl at the cafe earlier in the day. He looked her over, smiling drunkenly as she stepped slowly towards him.

"Where's the bedroom?"

He took her in his arms, bridal style, nearly falling as he stumbled to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. Already, she was half naked, scrambling to take her cocktail dress off as he unzipped his jeans and threw them aside. She tore off his shirt, and he pulled off her panties, unclipped her bra and kneaded her breasts with his large hands. She bit her lip and slid her eyes shut, plunging her hands into his thick locks of hair a he planted kisses up her abdomen and into the curve of her neck where he began to nibble slightly.

The silence was heavy, and the only thing on their bodies was the light from the moon washing over them. The night air coming in through the window was cool, and brushed over them softly like water. His eyes explored every moonlit inch of her pale skin, all she did was tremble gently. He pulled her close suddenly, taking her in his strong arms and kissing her without sparing a moment of thought. She let out a quiet cry of surprise, giving in to his passion. She felt her body loosen as he planted wet kisses on her neck, and he felt the goosebumps on her skin rise. One hand on the small of her back, one on her neck. The bed was warm, despite the cold around them.

"I want to go on kissing you forever ..." he whispered into her ear. She kept silent, her eyes shut in anticipation. There was a sudden intake of breath as she felt his hands travel down her body, and a finger or two stroking her womanly area. Her breath became shaky and interrupted, and before he could go on she manouvered her way on top of him, making him lay in the covers.

"I'm not the soft type." she said, before biting her lip and raising a single eyebrow. He chuckled, looking at her like a child in a sweet shop. She noticed he was already hard. Thank god I'm on the pill, she thought. She wiggled down his body, kissing his chest, biting at his skin gently before she came face to face with his standing manhood.

"Yes ..." he breathed, "put it in your-" Before he could finish his sentence she had taken him in her mouth, and now he was laying there with his mouth open and his fists grabbing the covers. Her mouth was wet, soft and warm. And as she worked on him with her tongue and technique, he could do nothing but squirm beneath her control. She loved it, watching him writhe as she took control of her pleasure.  
>Once she'd had enough fun teasing him for a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at her, an unsatisfied hunger in his eyes.<p>

"Why did you stop?" he asked, breathless.  
>"You're not the only one who requires pleasing." She smiled deviously, her beautiful features shadowed by her blonde hair.<p>

With that, he flipped her over and drove himself into her. Her face lit up as she gasped with delight. He built a steady rhythm, and all that could be heard over her pleasured moans was the gentle slap of their bodies colliding. Her head span, and he breathed into her skin, biting her neck and sucking her flesh as if her were about to eat her. She grew louder and louder, clawing at his back with her black painted nails. He was passion itself, and she was on a constant high with every thrust he gave her. Eventually, the rhythm quickened, and a look of uncontrolled pleasure rolled onto her face as they switched positions so he was taking her from behind.

"You like this, don't you?"  
>She nodded, every word coming from his mouth warmed her insides. She could hardly speak, and at the speed he was going she couldn't put in a few moves of her own. she was totally under his control.<br>The heat grew, as did her moaning as she clawed at the bed. She began to tremble, feeling herself reach an unfamiliar state of pleasure. He could hear her begging him, begging for more, and it pleased him. He obeyed, and found himself noticing that his manhood was getting hotter each second. And for a split second they both grew quiet, until his essence began to shoot into her, and she tightened up in response. They had climaxed, and this act had left them breathless, laying on the soft bed beside each other.

This continued every few hours. Hands wandered, bodies collided, sweat dripped, and the dirty dance was done for what seemed to be hours on end.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeell, that was fun ^_^<strong>

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it, so I know what I'm doing right or wrong :D**

**More to come, so watch this space ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4_  
><em>

_She sighs into the night._

_"I feel so alone..."_

_He takes her hand._

_"You're never alone ..."_

_And together, there on the shore, they stood in silence._

Six months later.

Kagome. Young, bright, with so much potential. She'd never stopped to look at herself in the mirror and question her relationship with Inuyasha. It had been a long while since she'd seen his face, and all this time she'd had no contact with him. The task of asking a few of her friends to collect her things was far from her mind the following day.

"Oh, it won't be that bad." her best friend had said.

"He'll be there, Sango. I know he will, and it'll just make me even more angry."

Kagome had slept at her best friend's house a few miles out of town, and this had been the topic of conversation from the moment she arrived to the moment she left a few weeks later.

Through red and puffy eyes, Kagome had driven aimlessly through the streets of Boston. The hustle and bustle of pedestrians, cyclists and other drivers lessened as she got further out of town, and soon she found herself driving along familiar roads. An idea seemed to click into her mind, and in an instant she was listening to the dial tone and remembering her best friend's number. She'd stabbed the digits into the phone, flicking her attention from the road to the bright screen and put the phone to her ear.

...

"Hello? ... Sango, it's me." she sniffed, "Hang on, I'll pull over."

The small vehicle had come to a smooth stop at the road side, and Kagome clicked on her hazard lights. For a few moments, all that could be heard from the other end was a hard silence, interrupted only by sniffles and brief sobbing.

_"Where are you, Kagome?"_

"Near Cathy's." The teary eyed mess replied.

_"I'll be there in 10 minutes." **Click**._

Surely enough, ten minutes later the two young women were sat in the booth at the end of the cafe, Kagome's head in her hands, pouring the story out with every detail and Sango opposite her with worry all over her face. Within a few seconds they were approached by a middle aged, round bodied waitress with an unwavering smile on her face. She seemed eager to serve the two, as the rest of the cafe seats were empty.

"Hi! Welcome to Cathy's. What can I get you?" Her voice was high, and on a constant positive note that brought Kagome to grind her teeth.

"Just coffee." Sango answered.

Moments passed, and all Sango could do was sit there, watching Kagome stare out the window, her expression tired and uninterested.

"You alright, honey?"

"...I feel awful." The melodic tone had gone from her voice and replaced itself with something distant and unfamiliar. The waitress returned, two coffees at hand and a notepad tucked under her arm. Kagome watched the waitress rip off the thin bill paper and slide it across the table before hurrying over to the counter with her bold hips and rather large backside, and felt something brew up inside her. In any other situation she would think herself mad, melodramatic perhaps, but the distaste growing in the pit of her stomach went unquestioned. The waitress returned, and only now did Kagome notice her fair skin and blonde curls. Everything about her reminded her of the woman she'd caught Inuyasha with. Everything about her pissed Kagome off.

"Is there anything else I can do for y'all today?" the waitress sang in what sounded like a Southern accent. Kagome shook her head and stared at her as she stood there, waiting, as if she was expecting something. It wasn't a 'give a tip' wait, it was a nurturing 'please give me something to do' wait, and the longer she stood there the more Kagome wanted to grab the coffee mug and thrust the contents in her face and commence bashing her with it. It didn't take long for the waitress to read Kagome's emotions, and though there was no welcoming vibe coming from her, the waitress asked anyway.

"Are you alright?" Her facial expression faded from gleeful to one of great concern and adoration, as if she was looking at a newborn. Kagome kept her silence, shifting in her seat and reaching for the coffee much. Once she'd wrapped her fingers around it, her dark eyes drifted to the name tag conveniently pinned on the left breast of the knee-length, custard coloured uniform. Sango watched her carefully, knowing all too well what was whirling around inside that crazy head of hers.

"Hilda ..." Kagome muttered. Her gaze lingered there for a moment before trailing up to her hazel eyes. The waitress, apparently named after a 1950s housewife, Kagome thought, had a somewhat round face and pretty features, and everything about her appearance was grinding every so slowly on Kagome's nerves. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sudden jolt of life her cell came to. For a moment, Kagome didn't move, only stared at Hilda expectantly. The waitress wasted no time in excusing herself, and only when she'd disappeared beyond the swinging door of the cafe kitchen did Kagome rummage around in her back in search of the source of the ringing.

**_Inu 3 calling. Answer/Ignore_**

She stared blankly at the flashing screen, and without a moment's notice Sango snatched the phone out of her hands and answered.

"How on Earth do you have the nerve to call?" she snapped.

_"Please, let me talk to her."_ Inyasha sounded tired himself, and slightly muffled by the noise of public place.

"And say what, you're sorry?"

_"Sango, I want her to hear me out."_

"For _what_?" Sango spat violently, "She leaves for work for a little while, and you go ahead and _fuck_ the first thing in _sight_?" Annoyance grew in Sango's usually calm voice, and now the staff of the empty cafe were turning their heads in interest. Kagome was watching Sango on the phone, struggling to keep tears from falling.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Inyasha. Ever again." **Click**.

Now, six months down the line, Kagome was sitting in the same place she had been that dreary evening. Why she'd brought herself back here she had no idea, but she had the need to think. She'd spend her time busying herself, immersing herself in work so as not to go mad with sadness. She'd always believed women who were in love and left a relationship were ridiculous and melodramatic when they'd said "I'm so sad, I could die.", but she dismissed this when she'd come to understand how they felt. Many a times she'd sat in the silence of her studio apartment on the other side of town from her previous one, and wondered if she should call him.

"Nah." She'd told herself.

"Welcome to Cathy's! Can I get you anything?" a bouncy young waitress sang. Kagome was in no mood for eating or drinking, yet she found herself sitting at the same booth at the end, next to the same window watching cars come and go as she had 6 months ago. She turned her head to face the waitress, and her face froze after recognizing the young face.

"You ..." she said softly.

The young waitress blinked at her, momentarily confused.

"I'm sorry?"

Kagome simply stared at her, incapable of reacting physically or verbally.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I ..." The waitress' words faded as it sank in. The moment of silence between them was thick, and nothing else in the cafe seemed to move. With a dumbstruck expression, the waitress straightened out, turned with her tray and notepad and walked stiffly toward the kitchen. Kagome watched her go, but the further she went the quicker Kagome came back to her senses.

She'd been waiting for this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was painful. Anyway! After a surprising amount of emails, I have returned! I'm in the middle of studying for exams at the moment, so I don't think I can do this very often. I'll try my hardest to put up a chapter every couple of weeks, try and get myself back into this since this was ... yeah. Thanks for the support, guys, I really needed a push to get other stuff done so I could come back to this. More to come!<strong>


End file.
